Prelude
by Sexy Old Girl
Summary: What if River and the Doctor met even earlier than they realized? Might they be drawn together, without knowing why? This is my take on what might have happened if 9 and Mels had met. Set shortly before "Rose" for him and shortly before "Let's Kill Hitler" for her. Does anyone else find this pairing as intriguing as I do? R&R please. (There is one brief non-con-ish moment.)
1. Chapter 1

**He was sitting at the back table of a London pub, starring into his drink. She slid unexpectedly into the seat next to him, putting her drink on the table beside his. "Hi Handsome." **

**He snorted and said. "Not lookin' for company."**

**She gave him an unreadable look, and then said, "But I am."**

**They sat in silence for a good while as he continued to study the ice cubes in his drink and she continued to study him.**

"**Now look little girl…"**

"**Little girl? I assure you, I am no little girl. I even say 22 on the tin these days."**

"**And I'm 903."**

**She laughed. "Well, you wear it remarkably well."**

**He smiled a wry smile in spite of himself.**

"**Now that's more like it, Old Man." She bumped her shoulder into his for emphasis. **

**This time he rewarded her with a grin. She smiled back at him.**

"**My name's Melody."**

"**John."**

"**Nice to meet you John."**

**Talking with her was surprisingly easy. She had a way of turning even his monosyllabic responses into playful, sexy banter. She was such a wicked, wicked little flirt. **

**Without consciously realizing it, he found himself studying her appreciatively. She really was a beautiful little human. Her long brown legs were actually a bit distracting. He took them in, from the bottom of her short black skirt to her red high heeled shoes…**

**He suddenly realized she was watching him watch her. She winked at him. Immediately flustered, he downed his drink and waved a hand for the barmaid. He gestured to his and Melody's drinks, "Two more."**

**She was flirting again. What was she saying now? He couldn't even follow her words. The sound of her voice was much more intoxicating than the liquor in his glass. He felt as if he looked into her dark eyes he might never escape from them. **

**What was it about this little human? She was very attractive, with her smooth dark skin and upswept black braids. Gorgeous in fact, but he was not thinking about what it would feel like to run his tongue down her neck and nibble on her collar bone. He was not imagining kissing down to the tops of her pert breasts that peeked from the neckline of her red shirt. Red, the same red as those damn sexy high heels of hers… No; he was, very actively, not thinking about those things. He appreciated a beautiful woman, but he didn't usually react like _this_! **

**She touched his hand and, as her skin met his, he felt electricity sparking up his arm. He drew away from her with a deep breath. This was ridiculous. It had not been _that_ long since he touched - was touched by - a female. Had it?**

**She looked at him and suddenly said, "Well, it's been fun, but I really have to go. Maybe I'll see you around sometime." And with that she was gone.**

**_Damn_. He had probably insulted her. He hadn't meant to. He was enjoying their exchange, enjoying it way, way too much as a matter of fact. Not that he would have actually done anything about it. _Hmmrph, 22 years old. Not a child. Might as well be. And human at that_. Why did he find it so hard to even think around her? It was probably just as well she had left. **

**Not interested in staying any longer, he pushed his drink aside and headed for the door.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Doctor stepped outside of the pub and breathed in the night air in an attempt clear his head before he headed back to the TARDIS. As he passed the corner of the building, strong hands reached out from the dark alley, pulled him in and pushed him against the wall. Adrenalin surged through his body, ready to fight off his attacker, when he saw – Melody!**

**Her hands on his leather clad shoulders, she held him firmly against the wall. _How was she doing that? She was just a little slip of a thing_.**

"**Okay Old Man, you're playing hard to get, but I know you want me. I can smell it."**

**She leaned up to him and kissed him. Hard. Her mouth covered his as if she wanted to consume him. It took him only a millisecond to recover from the shock and his arms were around her, pulling her tightly to his body, kissing her back, giving as good as she was. Their tongues fought for dominance as he drank in her taste. **

**When their mouths broke apart he groaned as he was finally able to run his tongue down that long sexy neck of hers, giving it little nibbles as he went, breathing her erotic scent. His fingers quickly unbuttoned the top buttons of her shirt and slid the cups of her bra down, freeing her beautiful breasts. She whimpered slightly as he teased her sweet erect nipples with his mouth and fingers. As she began to arch against him, he moved a hand down and began inching that short skirt even higher. She gasped as he found her wetness and leaned her mouth close to his ear. **

**Her breath caught briefly, and then she whispered, "I want you to fuck me Old Man. Against this wall. Now." **

**That was all it took. In a single movement, he swung her around so she was against the wall, his body now holding her there. All thoughts of should or shouldn't, why or why not, were gone. They were replaced with want, need, now!**

**He unbuckled his belt and opened his jeans as she quickly dropped her knickers. He lifted her up and slid into her as she wrapped her legs around him for stability. He pinned her tightly to the wall as he delved deep into her again and again. She whimpered and moaned against him, alternating whispers of sweet endearments with obscene encouragements. Their passion seemed to only be building higher and higher when he felt it.**

**Golden threads were snaking into his mind from hers, curling and joining with threads of his own. He gasped. _This couldn't be happening. It could only happen with another Gallifreyan. It couldn't happen with a human. Could it? But it was. It was impossible, but it was exquisite_. Ohhhhh how he had missed this, had thought he would never be able to experience it again. He lost himself in the golden threads as they intertwined, as their two bodies and their two minds became one, time surrounding them. **

**He didn't know how long they remained like that, two lonely bodies wrapped together in a dark alley, two wounded minds laced together as they clung to each other. The tired old soldier, who thought that this was gone forever and the young woman, so full of bravado, yet so fragile, who had not known that it existed. It felt like an eternity, yet was over much, much too soon. **

**When their minds cleared and their bodies stilled he let her down so her feet touched the ground again. As she readjusted her clothing he heard her say, under her breath, "Well, that was new…" **

**She looked up and their eyes met. He stammered, "I don't know how… we… that shouldn't have been able… that's never happened with a human before…"**

**Melody just looked at him. She seemed to be seeing him for the first time. She gave him a sly smile and said, "It was very… hot." Then she put her hand against his cheek and kissed him again, slowly this time. Their intense hunger sated, she played her tongue languorously over his; she moved her hand to his temple and he could feel the golden threads that connected them again.**

"**Melody…"**

"**Shhh shhh, you'll forget me." He saw her eyes bright with tears as he felt her snapping the threads.**

"**No, Melody…"**

"**It's okay John, I was just a dream…"**

**She touched her lips to his once more, and then she was gone. **

**When the Doctor woke up in the TARDIS the next morning the previous evening seemed a bit foggy. The last thing he remembered was drinking in that little pub. He wasn't even sure how he gotten home. Obviously he had had at least one too many, although he didn't feel the aftereffects he would expect. In fact he felt surprisingly… good; better than he had felt in a long time. He had slept well and, unusually enough, had pleasant dreams. He couldn't quite remember what they were, but he knew they had been very enjoyable. He stretched contentedly as he got out of bed, wondering what sort of trouble he might get up to today.**


End file.
